criminalcasefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anatomie eines Mordes
Anatomie eines Mordes ist ein Fall des Spiels Criminal Case, der als der 24. Fall des Spiels und der Stadt Grimsborough vorkommt. Der Fall spielt in der Altstadt, einem Distrikt von Grimsborough. Handlung Das Opfer war ein Schriftsteller namens Wilfred Turnscrew, der präpariert und als Ausstellungsstück ins Grimsborough Museum gestellt wurde. Der Mörder war die Museumskuratorin Cornelia Trent. Da die Menschen mehr an Wilfreds Buch interessiert waren, kamen sie nicht mehr ins Museum. Ohne Besucher wurde das Museum zu teuer, um es weiter am Leben zu halten. Am Ende konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen, und nachdem sie sah, wie Wilfred von James Savage geschlagen wurde, nutzte Cornelia die Möglichkeit und ermordete den Autor mit einem Jagdmesser, präparierte ihn dann und stellte ihn ins Museum, um jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit auf das Museum zu lenken. Cornelia wurde von Olivia Hall lebenslang ins Gefängnis geschickt, für den Mord an Wilfred. Ermittlung Opfer *'Wilfred Turnscrew '(ausgestopft und im Museum ausgestellt) Waffe *'Abhäutemesser' Mörder(in) *'Cornelia Trent' Verdächtige Margaret Littlewood case 24.png|Margaret Littlewood Conerlia Trent.png|Cornelia Trent Mortimer Mutlog.png|Mortimer Mutlog Stanley Turnscrew.png|Stanley Turnscrew James Savage.png|James Savage Profil des Mörders *Der Mörder liebt Theater. *Der Mörder verfügt über Nähfähigkeiten. *Der Mörder leidet an Sodbrennen. *Der Mörder trägt ein Abzeichen. *Der Mörder hat grüne Augen.. Crime Scenes Capturehhhh.png|Museum Exhibition ihl;mj.png|Exhibit Display 3. T.S.png|Taxidermy Showroom Gar.png|Trophy Room 35qtewtq3r.png|Overgrown Garden rgefwegwg.png|Junk Heap Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Neanderthal Man) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer has sewing skills) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Torn Photo, Exhibit Label) *Assuage Margaret Littlewood. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Pamphlet) *Question the museum curator about the exhibition. *Examine Exhibit Label. (Result: Quote) *Analyze Quote. (00:30:00; Attribute: Killer loves theater) *Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. (Clue: Fountain Pen) *Examine Fountain Pen. (Result: Wilfred's Name) *Quiz the taxidermist about the victim visiting his shop. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Examine Bug. (Result: Bug Report: Spiritus Raptora) *Hear what Stanley wants to say about his brother's death. *Investigate Overgrown Garden. (Clues: Piece of Cardboard, Paw Print) *Examine Piece of Cardboard. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer suffers from heartburn) *Examine Paw Print. (Result: Paw Print Report: Husky Paw Print) *Ask Margaret if she knows who the husky belongs to. *Question the hunter about being present on the murder scene. *Investigate Trophy Room. (Clues: Doctor Faustus, Chest) *Examine Chest. (Result: Libel Suit) *Talk to the taxidermist about his attempt to sue the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out whether the museum curator has any extra information. *Investigate Exhibit Display. (Clue: Skinning Knife) *Examine Skinning Knife. (Result: Knife's Serial Number) *Analyze Knife's Serial Number. (00:30:00; Murder Weapon registered: Skinning Knife) *Detain the hunter after finding his knife in the museum. *Investigate Junk Heap. (Clues: Shirt, Broken Box) *Examine Broken Box. (Result: Stanley's Diorama) *Quiz Stanley about his presence at the murder scene. *Examine Shirt. (Result: Symbol; Attribute: Killer wears a badge) *Analyze Sewing Needle. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Talk to Stanley Turnscrew. *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Broken Sculpture) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Tell the good news to Stanley Turnscrew. (Reward: 200 XP) *Ask Mortimer Mutlog for advice. *Investigate Taxidermy Showroom. (Clue: Sewing Basket) *Examine Sewing Basket. (Result: Thimble) *Give back his thimble to Mortimer Mutlog. (Reward: Chapka, Padded Jacket) *Apologize to James Savage. *Investigate Overgrown Garden. (Clue: Dog Dish) *Examine Dog Dish. (Result: Blue Residue) *Analyze Blue Residue. (03:00:00) *Explain the poison problem to James Savage. (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (3 stars) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the Castle episode of the same. *In the "Exhibit Display" crime scene, you can spot Grumpy Cat. *In Stanley's additional case you can figuratively see the one of the famous arts of Michelangelo called "Statue of David" *In the "Trophy Room" crime scene, the word "REⱭЯUM" ("Murder" spelled backwards) carved on the drawer is a reference to Stephen King's The Shining - a horror novel in which the word works as a plot device. Navigation Kategorie:Fälle Kategorie:Fälle von Grimsborough Kategorie:Altstadt